


Just Can't Get Enough

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'insatiable'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Prompt was 'insatiable'.

It wasn't in James's nature to wait to make his move. He knew when a bird wanted to bounce on his cock and he rarely turned one down.

Dominique was a special case, though. She gave him the looks, all right, and flirted with him at family gatherings, for fuck's sake.

Still, she was his cousin and if he was reading her wrong—maybe the French acted that way around family, he didn't really know—well, that would put a damper on Boxing Day at the Burrow for the foreseeable future.

After three glasses of champagne at Teddy and Victoire's engagement party, James was pleasantly tipsy. 

When Dominique's hand found its way into his pants, that answered all of his questions.

He led her to the garden shed and made quick work of her dress, her tits spilling out of the pretty yellow dress.

Pushing aside her damp knickers, James slid into to her wet cunt with a groan.

She pulled her bra down and lifted her tit so he could bend down and suck the nipple into his mouth. 

"Yes, Jamie, yes!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, coming hard when she clenched around him. 

"You're a hard man to seduce, James Potter," she said, reaching for his half-hard cock. "I've been trying for ages and I'm not quite ready to let you go."

James watched wide-eyed as Dominique knelt down and took him into her mouth. 

"Christ," he said with a groan, his hips snapping forward. 

He hadn't known he could come three times in such a short amount of time but when she'd offered him her arse, he found a way. 

"You're insatiable," he said, flat on his back in the dusty shed.

She smirked. "That's what all the boys say."


End file.
